Along Came a Spider
by Arielle1
Summary: A Giant Spider and two mysterious strangers come to Sunnydale at the same time.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. Joss Whedon owns the Buffy characters and J.R.R. Tokien owns the Lord of the Rings characters.

Authors Note: Takes place during Buffy season six before Hell's Bells. Also may contain spoilerish information for Lord of the Rings. 

Summery: A Giant Spider and two mysterious strangers come to Sunnydale at the same time.

Along Came A Spider

A light evening breeze moved the leaves of the trees in Weatherly Park as the Slayer, Buffy Summers patrolled. 

The park wasn't her normal patrol area but tonight wasn't ordinary. According to the morning paper the bodies of two high school students had been found the morning before. The cause of the two teenagers' deaths was not in the paper.

Lucky for Buffy her best friend Willow Rosenberg was a whiz at hacking into restricted websites. That afternoon Willow had successfully hacked into the Sunnydale Coroners office website. 

The cause of the deaths was listed as unnatural, which wasn't uncommon in Sunnydale. According to the autopsy report both teenagers had puncture wounds on their shoulders. This led Buffy to immediately think vampire. However when Willow brought up the autopsy pictures they saw that the puncture wounds were too big to be vampire bites. Also according to the reports the bodies were found wrapped in some type of white substance which Buffy knew no vampire could produce.

So tonight Buffy had decided to patrol the park to try and find whatever nasty had killed the two teenagers.

However at the moment Buffy wasn't patrolling. She was sprawled on the ground, Spike on top of her. 

Buffy moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as the vampire thrust against her. 

Buffy had been having an affair with the vampire for a few weeks now. She wasn't sure why. She didn't love him but there was a reason she had been having sex with him. She knew that he loved her and at times she hated herself for toying with him the way she did.

After a few moments Spike stopped and their eyes met. She stared into his deep blue eyes for a moment before he moved off of her and stood up fixing his jeans.

She lay there on the ground for a moment before sitting up and fixing herself. She stood and turned her back to the vampire.

"How typical." He drawled as he picked up his discarded leather duster from the ground. 

She turned to face him "What?"

Spike shook his head and took out a cigarette "Nothing." 

Buffy quickly closed the gap between them "How's this for typical?" She placed a hand on the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his. Spike wrapped his arms around The Slayers waist and held her close to his body.

As Buffy deepened the kiss her Spidy sense started tingling. Without thinking she pushed Spike roughly to the ground.

"Up for another go are we Luv?" He said sitting up on his elbows.

"Shut up and get down!" Buffy exclaimed as she hit the ground next to Spike. Not a moment after she hit the ground something large and point sweep over them.

Buffy rolled onto her back and stared up at the canopy of leaves and branches above them. She could hardly believe her eyes. Perched above them was a larger than life spider. 'Talk about Spidy sense' She thought to herself as the giant spider inched down closer to them.

"Have a can of bug spray handy, pet?" Spike asked.

Buffy got her to feet "I think we need an industrial can of bug spray for this pest." Sure Buffy had gone up against her far share of larger than life creepy crawlies before but never a spider.

Spike was on his feet in seconds, he cracked his knuckles and flexed his shoulders "Good thing I'm ready for a brawl then." Without another word he charged at the large spider.

Before she could stop him Spike had leaped up into the tree and disappeared into the branches. Buffy's hazel eyes searched the eves for the vampire as the spider followed him. A moment later Spike fell out of the tree and landed hard on the ground. The cracking of bones was clearly heard. 

"Bloody arachnid!" He exclaimed as he rolled onto his side.

A rousling in the bushes behind them caught their attention. Buffy groaned as a troop of vampires emerged from the lush greenery. They had obviously not noticed the spider yet.

"Oh perfect." She said, "This could not get any worse." She immediately wished she could take back those words as a screeching sound made her look up into the trees. The spider had positioned itself directly above Buffy's head. 

Spike clutched his ribs as he got to his feet. He addressed the approaching vampires "Unless you want to be flies in her web I would suggest you leave."

The vampires ignored him still not aware of the spider. One of them ran straight for Buffy. She did a backflip away from the vamp. When she was on her feet again she was slightly shocked to see that the vampire was a few inches off the ground with the spiders stinger plunged into its abdomen. The vampire was kicking its legs and trying to free itself as it disappeared into the tree.

"Well that's new." Buffy said pulling a stake out of her jacket, "Ok lets get this over with."

The largest of the vampires rushed her. Buffy raised her stake ready to dust him. The vampire was a foot away from her when it burst into dust.

She stared at the dissipating cloud of dust in disbelief. How was that possible? Vampires don't just spontaneously combust of their own accord. As the dust settled Buffy noticed a man about ten feet away. He was tall and slender and wore dark pants, a brown leather jacket over a black shirt and had short blond hair. What struck Buffy as odd though was that the man was holding a rather long, elaborate bow. He pulled an arrow out of a quiver on his back and reloaded the bow.

Buffy was so shocked by the newcomer that she hadn't noticed the spider was now above her until white sticky webbing hit her. "Spike!"

Spike was in the middle of fighting off the remaining vamps "Sorry pet in the middle of something."

"Great!" Buffy growled, "Why do bad things always happen to…." Before she could finish her complaint another man appeared out of the bushes. He charged at Buffy and before she realized it, she was free of the spiders webbing and had been pushed away from the spot where she had been.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Buffy asked 

"Go!" The man yelled, He was tall and was dressed in dark clothes. He had dark brown wavy hair that just touched his shoulders. He held a long elaborate sword. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere till I get some answers!" Buffy exclaimed as a loud screeching broke the night.

The other man joined the one who had cut Buffy free "It's gone. For now atleast." While Buffy had been arguing with her rescuer the blond man had shot the spider with a few arrows causing it to retreat for now.

A moment later Spike joined them wiping vampire dust from his jacket "All's good here too."

Buffy raised her stake at the dark haired man "Now who the hell are you?"

The man reached out quickly and grabbed the steak away from Buffy "We should ask you the same thing."

"Are you daft?" Spike asked, "You don't know who she is?"

"Spike, shut up!" Buffy exclaimed still shocked that the man had taken her stake so easily from her. 

The man who had taken the stake examined it then he and the other man exchanged a glance. He then handed the stake back to Buffy "You must be The Slayer."

Buffy took her stake and shoved it inside her jacket "And you are?"

The blond man held his bow at his side and turned to Spike "Spike was it? That wouldn't be short for William the Bloody would it?"

Spike smiled and placed a cigarette between his lips "Robin Hood has been doing his research I see."

"Ok so you know who we are but we still don't know who you are." Buffy said eyeing the sword and bow that the men possessed, "And where are you from?"

The dark haired man put his sword into its sheath, which hung from his belt "Where is your watcher?"

Buffy was getting agitated "Am I talking to myself here? Who are you?"

"Demon Hunters." The blond said.

"That is all you need to know at the moment." The other man said, "Where is your watcher?"

"England." Spike said lighting his cigarette. 

Buffy whirled around and pointed her finger at Spike "You shut up!" she turned back to the two men "Why do you want to see my watcher? Is this about the spider?"

Spike rolled his eyes and took a drag on the cigarette. Somehow these two men seemed familiar to him. Not in a 'ever met them' sort of way but they familiar none the less. His brows furrowed together as he looked the blond man over; there was something about him that didn't give off a human vibe. Spike looked away quickly as the blond glanced at him.

"You're here and your watcher is in England?" The man with the sword asked.

She crossed her arms over her chest "Yes. He went back to England a few months ago. Whatever you have to say to him you can say to me. First though I would like some names."

The dark haired man exhaled "Is there someplace we can go? Someplace less open?"

Buffy figured that she wasn't going to get anymore answers out of these two unless she did as they asked "Yeah. My house."

"Good. You'll get all your answers then." The man said walking past Buffy. The blond man met Spike's eyes as he walked by him to join his companion.

"Just what I need." Buffy whispered to herself as her and Spike fell behind the two men, "A giant spider and two mysterious strangers."

The blond man cocked his head slightly as Buffy spoke. As Spike caught a glimpse of the man's ears he decided that the man was most definitely not human. 

As they reached the edge of the park they came to a black convertible. The dark haired man fished in his pocket and pulled out a small set of keys and unlocked the door.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to take rides from strangers." Buffy quipped as Spike jumped into the backseat of the convertible.

Spike blew smoke into the air "Come on Buffy. The big bad is here to protect you."

Buffy rolled her eyes "Oh yeah I feel real protected."

"Do you want information we have or not?" The dark haired man asked staring at Buffy as the blond removed his quiver from his back and slid into the passenger seat.

"Fine!" She climbed into the back seat next to Spike. Buffy gave them directions to her house and soon they were walking through the front door.

"I'm back!" Buffy called glancing into the living room where Dawn, Willow, Xander and Anya were watching TV, "And we have guests."

Xander stood up as he saw the two men enter the living room behind Buffy and Spike "Hey Buff, who are your friends?"

"I wish I knew." Buffy said dropping into the armchair across from the couch, "They won't tell us who they are. Just that they have information about some giant spider me and Spike ran into tonight."

Anya's eyebrows raised "Giant Spider? Can't you just use an industrial size can of raid?"

Spike smirked "Don't think that will work luv." He leaned against the doorframe of the archway. "So what's your deal boys?"

"Yeah and what's with the medieval weaponry?" Buffy asked.

The blond man scanned the room "Evil has been in this house."

"Tell me something I don't know." Buffy said, "Like your names for instants."

Dawn was staring at the blond man who was walking around the living room. Her hazel eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of his ears. She nudged Willow who was sitting beside her on the couch "Willow." She dropped her voice to a whisper, "Check out his ears." 

Dawn was shocked when from practically across the room he turned and glanced at her as if he had heard her.

"Yeah. So what's your deal?" Spike asked. He pointed to the blond man as he rejoined the other man, "I know that Robin Hood here is most definitely not human. So what's your deal?"

"I had a feeling you had already figured that out." The dark haired man said, "What we told you before is true. We are demon hunters. But we haven't always been. I'm Aragorn, Son of Arathorn and this is Legolas." He placed a hand on the other mans shoulder.

Buffy stared at them "And I'm the tooth fairy. Nice to meat you."

Xander took a step closer to them "Aragorn and Legolas as in Lord of the Rings?"

Legolas nodded "The very same."

"An elf!" Spike exclaimed, "I should have known. I've run into a few of your kind before. Pretty tasty you guys."

Legolas glared at Spike "You would be dead in seconds if we didn't need you for this mission."

Spike raised his eyebrows "Think so elf boy?" His face changed and he smiled a sharp toothy grin, "Bring it on."

"I hate testosterone!" Buffy exclaimed coming up between the two blonds and shoving Spike into nearest wall. She then whirled around to face Aragorn and Legolas "Do you expect us to believe you?"

"Buffy, they could be telling the truth." Willow said shrugging "Weirder things that happened."

Buffy sighed "You've got ten minutes to make me a believer." She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you are who you say you are." Xander said looking at Aragorn, "Then how are you still alive? I mean I know elves are immortal but mortal aren't. Hence the mortal part."

"Geek." Anya said smirking.

Xander smiled and glanced at Anya "And damn proud of it."

"How can you be from Lord of the Rings?" Dawn asked, "Those books are fiction. Aren't they?"

"Not everything is as it seems." Legolas said locking eyes with Dawn. Over the many long centuries this face still looked young if not a little worn but his light blue eyes held all the pain and heartache he had seen in his long life.

"Are you familiar with the book _An Interview with a Vampire_?" Aragorn asked.

"That was a book?" Xander asked.

Aragorn eyed his briefly before continuing on "Our story is kind of like that. I was born in 2931 in the Third Age of Middle Earth, which is now England. Sometime after the war of the ring in 3018 I was granted immortality. Many years later Legolas and I were chosen for another quest."

"Wait, I thought that you went to the undying lands." Xander said to Legolas.

Legolas shook his head "Not everything in the book is how it really happened. We stayed mostly in Middle Earth even after it became England. Sometime in the fifties we happened to run into J.R.R. Tolkien. For one reason or another we told him our story."

"How were you able to tell him every side of the story if you guys weren't in every part of it?" Xander asked.

"Xander stop asking so many questions." Willow said.

"It's fine. Before she died we received the Red book from Elanor Gamgee, the daughter of Sam Gamgee who was also on the quest with the ring. The Red book contained the entire story of the quest as Frodo Baggins had written it." Aragorn told them, "We gave the Red book to Tolkien after we told him our part of the story."

Legolas nodded "Almost everything in the books is accurate until the end. Such as Aragorn never died and I did not sail to the undying lands with Gimli."

"Is anyone else from the Fellowship still alive?" Willow asked.

Aragorn shook his head sadly "No. We are the only ones left alive."

"And so now you're demon hunters?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. We have been all over the world fighting evil." Aragorn stated.

Spike glanced from one to the other "Ok so what's the deal with the spider then?"

"That spider is a descendent of the Spider Shelob who lived in the pass of Minus Morgul." Legolas said.

"The spider that attacked Frodo and Sam?" Xander asked.

"The very same." Aragorn said nodding, "We have been tracking all her descendents and destroying them for a very long time. We heard that one of them was somewhere in California and we came right here."

"When we found out it was in Sunnydale we decided to seek of the Slayer for her help." Legolas said, "And as it turns out we showed up just in time."

Buffy stood up "I was so handling that situation."

"Right." Spike scoffed, "Was becoming a nighttime snackie part of handling it?"

"So it was a spider that killed those two boys then." Willow said, "Should have figured that. According to the toxicology reports a strange substance was found in their blood. It must have been the Spider's venom."

"So now we find this spider and kill it right?" Buffy asked moving to her weapons chest, "If a little hobbit could kick Shelob's ass then I'm sure if we work together we can take care of this one before sunrise."

"Only one problem." Anya always brought reality into every situation; "We have no idea where this spider has gotten to. It could be anywhere."

Willow nodded "Anya's right. It could still be in the park or it could have gone any number of places."

As if on cue a news bulletin appeared on the television which the Scoobies had forgotten all about.

A blond middle-aged woman was shown holding a microphone; she stood in front of the main gate to one of the local cemeteries.

"Wanda Sullaven here at Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery. Earlier this evening authorities were called here to one of Sunnydale's largest cemeteries because of a strange find by two local teenagers. The teenagers say they were walking home through the cemetery when they came across what looked like spider webs. As they got closer they found that an entire area of the cemetery, which leads into the woods, was covered with large webbing. Authorities have been called to the cemetery and are investigating."

Xander turned off the television "Trust the news to give us our answer. Guess it's off to the cemetery then."

"I hate the police." Buffy said pulling a sword from her weapons chest, "Lets get down their before any of them become dinner."

Spike rubbed his hands together "I'm up for another rumble."

"Got anything in that chest for me, Buff?" Xander asked coming around and peering into the chest.

Aragorn frowned "We're not all going."

"They fight with me. They're coming." Buffy told him, "They're part of the team." Willow and Anya were both given weapons.

"I fight be able to help magicklly." Willow suggested loading a bolt into her crossbow.

A look of concern came into Buffy's eyes "Only if we're really desperate. You've been doing good Will."

Willow nodded "Thanks."

"And what about me?" Dawn asked crossing her arms over her chest, "What do I do?"

Buffy went to her sister and placed her hands on her shoulders "You stay here and stay out of trouble."

"Buffy I…" The younger Summers' began.

"No Dawn. This can get really dangerous. I almost didn't make it back here." She told her sister, "Please stay here."

Dawn sighed "Fine." She knew she would get nowhere if she argued with Buffy.

Buffy kissed Dawn's forehead "Thank you. We'll be back soon." 

Dawn sat back down onto the couch as The Scoobies, Aragorn, and Legolas left the Summers' home.

Aragorn and Legolas retrieved their weapons from their car. Buffy had told them that there was no point in driving to Sunnydale Memorial because it was only a few blocks from her house.

***

It only took them a few minutes to reach the cemetery. When they reached the main gate they found one police cruiser parked out front but no policemen in sight.

"They must be leaving." Xander said peering around the stone wall surrounding the cemetery, "There were more cruisers on the news." As he said this two officers came out of the gate and headed to their car.

"I'm about ready to move to Florida man." One of the officers said as they got into the cruiser. A moment later they were gone leaving the coast clear for Buffy and the others to enter the cemetery.

Buffy hefted the sword in her hand as they trekked through the graveyard.

"This is kinda like The Fellowship." Xander said walking around the tombstone.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"The Fellowship. We're on a quest. Just like The Fellowship." Xander stated.

Spike shook his head "How you got a girl, mate I'll never know."

"I happen find his geekiness attractive." Anya said smiling sweetly at Xander.

Xander smiled "Thank you sweetie."

"This mush is making me sick." Spike stated pretending to gag.

"Can we for once do something as a team without you two bickering?" Buffy asked, "Just once?"

Spike and Xander looked at each other and each mumbled something.

"Good." Buffy said. The continued on in silence until they reached what looked like a large hole in the middle of a grouping of trees. They stopped to examine the opening. Hanging outside of the opening was thick, sticky, white webbing. The same webbing covered the tree trunks inside the opening forming sticky walls. 

Legolas scanned the area with his eyes and ears. He listened intently for any sign that the spider was nearby.

"Legolas?" Buffy asked, "Anything?"

He put up a hand for silence and listened again then turned his light blue eyes on Buffy and Aragorn "She's here." 

"Is she inside?" Aragorn asked wrapping his fingers around the handle of his sword.

Legolas nodded "She is."

"We have to be careful. No matter what you do avoid being stung." Aragorn said unsheathing his sword.

"Great googly moogly." Xander exclaimed at the sight of the elegant sword, "It's even nicer then I imagined."

Spike lifted his hand to his mouth and coughed "Geek."

Buffy whirled around to glare at him "Unless you don't want to be bait shut up!"

"We have to be quiet." Legolas told them, "And stay away from the walls. They might not look it but they're very strong."

"Buffy and I will go in first." Aragorn stated, "Followed by Willow and Legolas."

Buffy nodded "Xander and Anya after them then Spike you take up the rear." 

"I could try a spell so that she won't feel us coming." Willow suggested.

Buffy shook her head "First lets see what we're walking into."

Willow nodded and checked her crossbow again to make sure the bolt was in place.

"There isn't much room to fight in the tunnel." Legolas said, "If we get attacked make your way out here. There is more room to fight out here. Otherwise we should be fine. Her nest should be much bigger then the tunnel."

"Is everyone ready?" Buffy asked. Everyone nodded and they made their way inside the spider's lair; Buffy and Aragorn leading and Spike taking up the rear. The only light was the light from the moon that peaked through the treetops. 

As they walked Spike pictured the many ways he could kill Aragorn if he tried anything on Buffy. He wondered if he could hurt him without his chip going off. If he was immortal was he still considered human? It was then that Spike realized he was thinking like a jealous boyfriend. 

Since when had he been the jealous type? That was easy, ever since he had been with Drusilla. Spike pushed tried to push his jealous tendencies out if his head and focus on the task at hand. Kill the overgrown spider.

"This is easy." Just as the last word left Xander's mouth he stumbled on a rock and grabbed Anya for support. They both fell backwards against the right wall of the tunnel. 

"Xander!" Anya whined squirming to free herself from the sticky webs.

Xander shrugged as best he could with his shoulders stuck firmly to the webbing "Sorry."

"Clumsy git!" Spike exclaimed, "Can't you walk and carry a bloody weapon at the same time?"

Buffy sighed, "Everyone be quiet. Lets hurry up and cut you guys free."

"Sorry Buffy." Xander apologized. 

"Everyone quiet." Legolas said in a low stern voice. He pulled an arrow from his quiver as his ears picked up the faint sound of eight legs coming towards them. "Hurry up. She's coming."

Spike grabbed Anya's shoulders and gave her a hard tug. Anya came free from the wall but in return she fell into Spike and knocked him into the wall behind them. "Bloody hell!"

Aragorn raised his sword near Spike.

"Be careful with that thing now." Spike told him, he wasn't ready for a slip of the wrist to take his head off.

"Just don't move." He said cutting Spike free just as Buffy got Xander free.

"Get out of here!" Legolas yelled letting an arrow fly blindly into the dark. In response he heard an ear piercing shriek a few feet ahead of them.

Willow aimed her crossbow and sent the bolt in the same direction. She smiled when she heard the spider let out another shriek. 

"Good aim." Legolas said his bow already reloaded.

"Thanks." The witch said pulling out another bolt. She turned back to the others "You guys get out in the clear."

The Elf Archer nodded as another arrow left his bow "We'll slow her down. You guys get ready to fight her out there."

Buffy nodded "Right. Come on guys." They ran as quick as they could out of the tunnel making sure to keep clear of the sticky walls. When they reached the cemetery they each raised the weapon they had brought along with them. Aragorn and Buffy hefted their swords. Anya held her double sided ax over her shoulder. Xander held up his own crossbow and Spike stood in full game face ready to kick some spider ass.

After a moment or two Willow and Legolas fled from the tunnel, the spider practically on top of them. 

"Xander, how did they kill the spider in the book?" Anya asked, in all her long years as a Vengeance Demon she had come across many different demons but never a giant spider and it unnerved her more then her fear of bunnies.

Xander steadied his shooting arm and shot a bolt into the spider's hide "Get it in the gut."

"Or we could just hack it to pieces!" Buffy exclaimed charging it, her sword held high. 

"I like that idea." Spike said eyes glowing a sickly yellow in the moonlight.

Buffy brought her sword down on one of the spider's front legs. As the sword sliced clean through the leg the spider jerked itself towards Buffy and took her down.

Aragorn held Narsil up to his face then charged the spider. He stuck his sword deep into its side allowing Buffy a window to pull herself from under the spider. Anya joined him and hewed off another leg. The spider staggered and would have crushed Buffy underneath it had she not been quick enough to roll out from under it.

Spike practically flew at the spider as it stumbled. He grabbed another leg on the opposite side "Let's make these legs match now." The spider let out a loud shriek as Spike snapped off the leg at the base.

The spider now reverted to swinging blinding at everyone with her stinger. 

"Stay away from her stinger!" Legolas exclaimed grabbing Willow out of the path of the venom-dripping stinger.

"Like we didn't know that already." Spike snapped taking off another leg. "This is too easy."

Buffy grabbed her sword and got to her feet "It's time to end this. I wanna get at least a few hours sleep before the sun comes up." She was now standing on the opposite side of the spider then Aragorn and Anya. Legolas and Willow were getting to their feel behind her and Spike was standing in front of her getting ready to rip off another of the spider's legs. Spike was so into the moment that he was unaware of the spider's stinger. Buffy didn't know if the vemon would have any affect on a vampire but she didn't want to find out. She lifted her sword above her head and ran full speed at the spider.

Spike was about to rip off another spider leg when he was almost deafened by the loud ear splitting scream the spider emitted as Buffy hacked off the stinger.

"Bloody hell!" Spike screamed covering his ears, "Coulda warned me before doing that."

"No time." Buffy said, She pulled her arms back and with both hands on the hilt of her sword she plunged the black blood covered sword deep into the spiders body. It emitted another long loud shriek as black blood spurted from the wound around Buffy's sword. Everyone covered their ears; it felt like their eardrums were going to pop.

Aragorn lifted his sword and took off the spider's head, putting an end to it's shrieking.

Xander lifted himself off the grass "Why didn't anyone think of that before?"

Buffy pulled her sword from the slack dead body then checked her long suede jacket "Great. Spider blood will never come off this."

Legolas stood and helped Willow to her feet "You ok?"

"Yeah thanks." Willow said turning to face the dead spider "Is anyone else waiting for it to go poof?"

"Yeah what do we do with it now?" Anya asked, "We can't just leave it here. And the webs."

Spike's face changed back to its human form as he pulled a lighter from his jacket pocket "We could burn the thing."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Willow said, "But we do need to do something with it."

Legolas scanned the trees "The webs will disintegrate soon enough without her to remake them."

"That's good to hear." Xander said. 

Buffy's eyes ticked from the lighter Spike still held to the body of the spider "We could burn it. We just need something to put it in." They eventually found an empty dumpster nearby and after some struggling they were able to dump the spider into it. They let the fire burn for a little more then twenty minutes before putting it out. They checked to make sure there were no remains of the spider inside the dumpster then they headed back to Buffy's house.

They found Dawn asleep on the couch; the TV glowed blue as the channel had gone off for the evening. As Buffy turned off the TV Dawn opened her eyes.

"You're back." She said rubbing her eyes, "How did it go?"

"That's one spider that won't be climbing up any waterspouts." Buffy told her.

Xander raised his eyebrows "That is not one of your best, Buff."

"Hey I'm tired." She said smiling, "Don't criticize me."

"So you guys will be leaving then." Willow said to Aragorn and Legolas.

Legolas nodded "We did what we had to here."

Spike noticed Dawn looking from Legolas then back to Spike "Niblet what are you looking at?"

"It just occurred to me that if your hair wasn't so blond then you and Legolas would look pretty similar."

Spike's eyebrows furrowed together "Sodding no! I do not look like no prancing elf."

Anya laughed "She does have a point Spike. There are some similarities."

"Yeah." Xander said, "You're not an identical match but Dawnie's right."

Spike pulled up the collar of his duster "I'm out of here." Spike pushed past Legolas and Aragorn then breezed out the door.

"We should leave as well." Aragorn said, he turned to Buffy "It was a pleasure fighting with you Slayer."

Buffy smiled "Don't hold the way I acted earlier against me."

"Not at all. Maybe we'll meet again one day." He said heading for the door.

Legolas nodded "Maybe in a battle on a grander scale."

"Looking forward to it." Buffy said as she watched them stroll down the front walk to their car. She closed the door and walked back into the living room to join her friends.

"So we've met Dracula and part of the Fellowship." Xander said, "What other fictional characters are we going to end up fighting next?"

"Dorian Gray?" Willow suggested.

"Maybe pixies." Dawn said.

"Met them." Anya stated as the Scoobies stopped and stared at her "What? They're real."

Xander pressed his lips against Anya's cheek "Let's go home Sweetie." They said good bye then headed home.

"Guess we should head to bed as well." Buffy said to Willow and Dawn, "Who knows what weird adventure tomorrow will bring." The three girls started up the stairs "We'll want to be well rested for whatever it is."

****

The End


End file.
